Samantha Kibalo
Samantha Kibalo.jpg|Samantha Kibalo Samantha Kibalo Age Progressed 20.jpg|Age Progression to 20 Real Name: Samantha Michelle Kibalo Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Suffern, New York Date: February 3, 2001 Bio Occupation: None Date of Birth: January 1, 1999 Height: 2'9" Weight: 22 pounds Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, brown eyes. Case Details: Samantha Kibalo is the daughter of Michael and Ann Kibalo of Suffern, New York. The couple married after dating for nine months. Almost immediately after Samantha's birth in January of 1999, Ann began behaving erratically. She yelled at Mike, saying that she didn't need him anymore. The following afternoon, he came home and found that all of their furniture was missing. Samantha's room was also cleaned out. He called his mother-in-law; Ann answered the phone, saying that the marriage was over and that he would never see Samantha again. She also said that she had called the police and told them she had been beaten and abused by him and that he was also hurting Samantha. However, the police later determined that there was no evidence of abuse. Mike sued for divorce and full custody of Samantha. As the case went through the legal system, Ann was ordered to share custody of Samantha with him. After a week long visit with Ann, Samantha apparently came back to Mike with several bruises on her face. He took her to the family pediatrician, where it was determined that the bruises were between three and five days old. This meant that the bruises most likely occurred while she was with Ann. A court-appointed psychiatrist evaluated Mike and Ann's fitness as parents. While they did not determine how the bruises occurred, the psychiatrist concluded that there was something odd in the way Ann was treating her daughter. Over the span of eleven months, Ann took Samantha to seven different doctors on thirty-three different occasions. She also hired eleven different psychiatrists and twenty-three different lawyers; this is reportedly a classic behavior of someone suffering from Munchausen's Syndrome by Proxy. The final diagnosis was that Ann had a severe personality disorder with a mixture of traits from several other disorders. Soon afterwards, Mike was awarded full custody of Samantha. However, Ann appealed the court ruling and still had the right to see her daughter. On February 3, 2001, the day before the court's decision on the appeal, Mike dropped Samantha off at the police station for a scheduled overnight visit with Ann. He returned the next day to pick up his daughter, but they never showed up. Ann and Samantha had vanished without a trace. Mike now fears that his daughter is in grave danger. Two months after they vanished, Ann's SUV was discovered abandoned in a Brooklyn parking garage. However, a search of the vehicle provided no clues to their whereabouts. Ann is wanted for kidnapping and unlawful flight to avoid prosecution. She and Samantha have never been found. Suspects: Ann Kibalo. Extra Notes: This case first aired of the June 24, 2002 episode. The case was excluded from the Amazon Prime episodes. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Unsolved. In 2006, Samantha and Ann were sighted in Santa Fe, New Mexico. However, no trace of them was found there. She would now be twenty-years-old. Links: * The Kibalos on Unsolved Archive * Samantha Kibalo on the Charley Project * Samantha Kibalo on the FBI Website * Samantha Kibalo on For the Lost * Samantha Kibalo on the NCMEC website * Polly Klaas Foundation * Facebook Page for Samantha Kibalo * Missing girl, mom might be in S.F. (Page 1) (Page 2) * Missing girl, mom might be in Santa Fe * Cold case: Mom, tot disappear during custody dispute * Officials, Family Continue Search For Missing Suffern Girl * Mystery: Still No Sign Of Girl Who Went Missing In Suffern ---- Category:New York Category:2001 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Lost Loves Category:AMW Cases Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Unsolved